


What It Meant

by Krowshi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krowshi/pseuds/Krowshi
Summary: It meant that mornings were his favorite.





	What It Meant

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short fanfic I wrote purely out of a spark of inspiration! It was pretty self indulgent tbh but here you go.

Mike has imagined many things in life, his brain a storage for stories that told of long journeys and quests that brought a group of heroes together, of life and death situations and even the happy or the sad. But he knew the maps he drew in his mind could never had lead to the experiences of living with Will and loving him all the same. Everything was a first, but everything was also treasured like the wrinkled pages of a baby book tucked into all of its faded pastel blue covers. 

To Mike, Will was a new journey, a new chapter, a new typed out page that pulled the reader closer and starving for more. Will was both old and new, a familiar face of many years carrying the promise of excitement for the next day… And Mike could never say no to the adventure that he was. 

But nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to the waking hours of the morning with Will. It has always been something he wished he could write down, bring to life in a flow of words and make it whole and as permanent as the black lettering on yellowed pages. Mornings were his favorite time of day when it had been quite the opposite in the past. The groans and complaints he use to deliver had been turned around all for the best. 

Mornings with Will meant turning over to meet an angel in bed. It meant tangled white sheets and the magic of golden rays spilling through slightly drawn curtains to paint upon messy brown hair and a sculpted face. It meant the flutter of lashes upon waking like fans against wind and it meant a scratchy voice muttering a simple “good morning, my love” as pink lips parted to reveal a reserved smile for the one who was receiving it. 

It meant laying in bed for minutes or an hour, exchanging lazy soft kisses and quiet conversation. It meant the feather light touches of finger tips against one’s cheek and open admiration for the other. 

Mike treasured everything with Will, but he treasured these moments the most. Where all guards are left forgotten and “I love you’s" are exchanged so openly, so freely. 

Will is his favorite start to his end and he could never ever give that up for anything in the world.


End file.
